For the purposes of this disclosure the term “battery” shall be understood to refer to a device capable of storing a finite amount of energy (in any suitable form) and releasing stored energy in the form of electrical power. Examples of a battery include an electrochemical cell, a capacitor, an energy storage fly-wheel, and a fuel cell or a generator with a finite fuel supply. The amount of energy stored in the battery may be described in any suitable manner, such as, for example, Joules (J), British Thermal Units (BTU), Amp-hours (Ah) or milli-Amp-Hours (mAh).
FIG. 1 illustrates a simple battery. In the example of FIG. 1, the battery 100 comprises an energy store (or storage) 102 and a controller 104. Examples of an energy store 102 include an electrochemical cell, a capacitor, an energy storage fly-wheel, and a fuel cell or a generator with a finite fuel supply. The amount of energy stored in the energy store 102 may be described in any suitable manner, such as, for example, Joules (J), British Thermal Units (BTU), Amp-hours (Ah) or milli-Amp-Hours (mAh).
In its simplest form, the controller 104 may be provided as a switch that can be used to selectively connect the energy store 102 to a load 106 through a suitable conductor 108. When this connection is made, the energy store is discharged (at 110) to supply electrical energy to the load 106. In more complex examples, the controller 104 may provide electrical power conditioning circuits such as voltage regulators, rectifiers or inverters and the like to ensure that the electrical power supplied to the load 106 from the energy store 102 is suitable for use by the load 106. In addition, the controller 104 may include circuitry configured to enable the energy store 102 to be recharged (as shown at 112).
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.